


Sweater

by Silits



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izaya is a butthole, M/M, New Years Eve, Shizuo is so sweet he doesn't deserve him, They are both dorks really, izaya acts like a child, shizuo is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: Seems like Izaya isn't getting his way this New Years Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted around 2 this morning but I was too lazy to

Izaya was annoyed. He wasn't that happy with a certain someone. Someone who was blond and was a pain in the ass. Literally.

The cold weather wasn't helping the raven's mood either. It was cold, the breeze was nipping at the tip of his nose and ears, and they stiffened his fingers even if they were deep in his jacket's pockets. The scarf around his neck wasn't producing enough warmth, and he could just imagine just how red his face must be from the chill of the air around him. Little puffs of warm air escaped from his lips and painted the air before him as he walked on the sidewalk, hoping that his night wouldn't get worse by snow falling. All he wanted was to get home, shed the layers he was wearing in an attempt to keep warm, and dive under the covers in his bed and watch some tv with a cup of hot coffee. No certain blond in the picture.

Couples around him were holding hands, laughing and smiling, sweet nothings being whispered- things that meant nothing. He really didn't want to be there right now, so Izaya picked up his pace, nearing the center of Ikebukuro to pass and get a train at the subway to take him to Shinjuku. The closer he got to the center of the city, the larger the crowd is on the sidewalks, more buzzing, more humans. No matter how much Izaya loved humans, he didn't want to be there, he rather be alone, humans weren't interesting on days like these, because they all acted the same and it was boring, so there was no need to waste his time watching something that wouldn't bring him pleasure. 

At a certain point, by Russia Sushi, Izaya had to weave through all the people to just get through. The buzz was even louder here, and restaurants were full, families walking together, cafe's crowded with couples, and those who were alone all sat on the park benches. The Christmas tree in the park was still up, casting soft glows of colors on the sidewalk beneath and those who walked by, an attraction for couples, where many sat in the grass and gazed up, radios on, listening as the radio stations broadcasted shows and talked aimlessly about the new year and new year resolutions. The ones who crowded by the tv's crowded the sidewalk, and Izaya was forced to walk around. Was it too much to ask to just go home and spend the rest of the night alone?

When the light turned red and the crowd that collected at the crosswalk could walk across the streets, Izaya tried to be the first one on the other side because he would likely be blocked by another large crowed again and the faster he got to the subway, the better. The stairs leading down to the subways weren't that far from where the raven was as he walked, and as he got closer a hand at his shoulder stopped him in his tracks, causing the raven to quickly look over his shoulder to see the exact person he didn't want to see. 

"Shizu-chan." The raven still greeted, his hands curling in his pockets as he met mocha eyes staring down at him.

"Izaya." His voice was gruff, his eyes centered on the raven, his hand hardening his grip. "Izaya." 

In an attempt to loosen the hold on his shoulder, Izaya turned to face Shizuo, in which the hand did fall back to the blond's side, but he continued to stare at Izaya, and he didn't look all that happy.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, what do I owe the pleasure of bumping into you this fine evening?" He asked, putting on a teasing smile.

All the couples around them continued to walk, ignoring the infamous duo of Ikebukuro for the one day because they were spending it with their loved ones; they had more important things to do than stare at a fight just at the beginning of brooding between the two. Even as rare of a sight of the two that close without a vending machine flying through the air or a sign being ripped out of the ground, the crowed continued to move, so to a certain degree the two had some privacy.

"We need to talk." Izaya huffed at the words that were thrown his way.

"There is nothing we need to talk about." It was said as Izaya hugged his jacket closer, trying to bury the lower part of his face into his scarf for more protection from the cold. 

"Izaya." Shizuo repeated. "We need to talk." He ran a hand through his hair, he looked away from the other, looking to the side as the cars passed by on the street, the usual honking non-existing in the current environment. "I'm really s-"

"Save it Shizu-chan, I don't want to hear it." Izaya had turned as he said it, and was ready to walk away to only get a hand to his shoulder again. Shizuo really wasn't going to let it go.

"Izaya, please. I'm sorry. Please, don't do this right now. It's New Year's Eve for fucks sake, give me a break." 

Again, Izaya tried to move away. All he wanted was to go home, and be warm. He didn't ask for this, he didn't want to face this blond monster. Maybe he should have taken a different route instead of through Ikebukuro, or he should have taken the subway earlier. 

"Shizu-chan, if you think I'm mad, I'm not." 

What were they fighting about again?

"Just listen to me. It's not what you think. There was a reason I didn't show up earlier at your apartment." 

Uninterested red eyes watched as the blond seemed to be fidgeting in his spot, but it was probably the raven shivering enough to make him believe the other was moving. No matter how long the raven waited for an answer, the blond only seemed to fidget more. A second standing here in the cold is one second less that he could be warm in his flat in Shinjuku, in which he was nowhere near.

"Well?" Izaya asked, his foot wanting to start tapping away from the frozen state they seemed to have taken from standing there.

Shizuo mumbled something under his breath as he looked down at the sidewalk, his fidgeting gone worse.

"What?"

"I...ma..s...er."

"What? I don't understand you." 

"I tr...k...eat..." It was all still mumbled, and Izaya could only roll his eyes. This was just wasting his time.

"Shizuo I can't understand you if you mumble under your breath like that." Izaya said with a teasing lilt. This wasn't amusing.

"I tried to make you a sweater okay!" Shizuo practically yelling to the world, thrusting something into Izaya's chest hard, causing the air to leave his lungs with the hard hit. Shizuo continued to look down to the concrete under, and although his face couldn't be seen, Izaya could see the tips of his ears were red- and not just the kind of red one would get from the cold. Shizuo himself could feel himself get hotter as he knew there were people staring, and with looking up and seeing the eyes actually looking at him, Shizuo only continued to grow hotter.

"What!?" A-and there goes the romantic fleeting moment. The pedestrians that had stopped to stare all but rushed to get out from that specific area after Shizuo growled out, but the buzz had died down and it was all the worse. Izaya hadn't said anything either, and Shizuo wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Izaya on the other hand was only staring down at the... gift? Grabbing it before it could fall, Izaya got a good look at it, and the silence was broken by a snort of his laughter. Shizuo only grew hotter at hearing the laughter, and the laughter only got worse. The time it took for Izaya to stop laughing, Shizuo was cooking in embarrassment in his winter jacket, sweating and just cursing himself to hell and back for even trying to do something like this. He should have seen this coming, this was Izaya for fucks sake, he should have know that it would turn out like this. He tried to be romantic and-

"Thank you."

The words were spoken softly, so softly that Shizuo wasn't even sure he heard them right. 

"What?" It was Shizuo's turn to ask now. He looked up at vermillion eyes looking right back at him.

"Thank you." Izaya repeated louder, but it sounded less confident that before. Shizuo was actually speechless. He had no idea what to say, he never thought that Izaya would... "You're such a dork, you know that?" 

The silence between them after that didn't stretch long, because soon enough people around them started counting down, kids, teenagers and couples all anticipating the new year. All the people who hadn't gone to Ikebukuro Sunshine City to watch the fireworks had situated themselves by the Christmas Tree at the park, most likely hoping for a romantic midnight kiss with their significant other. Teenage girls were squealing, and some other ones were complaining they didn't have a boyfriend to kiss, hold hands and hug to start their new year off, while the kids were already talking about how disgusting everyone was going to be in a few seconds, but non of that mattered to the infamous duo standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at each other in a way that anyone could agree wasn't very enemy-like. 

The moment the countdown reached zero, it didn't matter what everyone else around them was doing, because Shizuo had placed his palm on Izaya's cheek rubbing his thumb against the raven's cheekbone, gazing into Izaya's eyes that suddenly seemed too entrancing, and slowly started dipping forward, watching as Izaya's eyes fluttered shut. Shizuo closed his eyes the moment their lips mended together, and when a hand appeared behind Shizuo's head to deepen the kiss, their lips slotted perfectly, and the soft hum from Izaya was what made Shizuo pull him closer. 

It didn't matter if they were kissing out in public, no one would dare to interrupt them, and if anyone did, they'd have two dangerous men on their tail. It didn't matter to either of them if they were caught kissing, because it was none of their damn business either way, so, with that's said, when they deepened the kiss even more, the fireworks up ahead and the cheering from everyone around them was muted to a dull white noise in the background as long as they were in each other's arms. The moment their lips parted, neither of them felt cold anymore, and a smile broke out on Shizuo's face as he looked down into familiar crimson eyes that he's gotten to know better.

"Happy new year." He whispered, and if Shizuo didn't get a response, it was because Izaya was too busy hiding himself in the others's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
